


I Think I Like It This Way

by entre_nous



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Jason Todd - Freeform, Just smut, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, everyone loves jason's hot bod AH HA, handjobs, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entre_nous/pseuds/entre_nous
Summary: Jason is too busy to find any intimacy, anywhere, but Dick gives him some encouragement.





	I Think I Like It This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme be real, this was just an excuse to write some smuttiness about Jason getting himself off ah hem...

Jason was usually too busy, too exhausted, or too wired to get anywhere close to being intimate with anyone. Dick had said so many times that he seemed tense. And he was. He always was.

And it was funny, until it wasn’t. Until Dick was constantly pestering him, “You need to have some alone time, or something.” Or “I think I know some girls who could you help you relax a little.”

“Jesus Christ,” Jason muttered to himself one night when Dick had texted him phone numbers of two different girls that were in Gotham, and available. Jason wasn’t _against _one nighters, per se, but he didn’t have the goddamn time, as he would tell Dick once again.

Jason hated letting Dick get to him.

He was showering and letting the water wash away the suds from his skin, when he felt down his body, over the muscles of his chest and abdomen, and tugged once at his cock, a random memory of one of the few people he’d slept with telling him how gorgeous his body was. He remembered the way Dick had said, “You have got to have a million people that would hookup with you and you just don’t know…have you seen yourself, lately?”

Jason never really thought about himself like that. He didn’t really care what other people thought of him. He was so passive on everything and it clearly pissed Dick off.

Leaning his head against the tiled shower wall, he looked down at himself again, and then shut his eyes. He let his fingers caress the warm skin again, feeling down his abdomen again, and with more purpose this time, wrapping his hand around his cock and pulling.

Different things came to his mind in this moment. Every time someone had made it clear they were attracted to him, or that they wanted him to fuck them. The way one of his past hookups had watched his lips when he closed them around his cigarette, and then traced a line over his bottom lip with his middle finger. The way she ran her hand along his arm, pushing her fingers in and dragging them up in the line of his muscles.

His breathing had picked up, at this point. The shower was running a little colder, but not enough that turning the nob a little more wouldn’t fix it. He continued to lazily stroke his dick as it grew harder.

This time, when he closed his eyes, a memory came in an instant, and he grit his teeth with it. He remembered the time he and Dick were in one of Bruce’s many cars, and Dick was driving them back to the manor. Jason was 21, and had been back for a while. They were out getting drunk before having to deal with a party at Wayne Manor.

Jason was so drunk, in fact, he had no idea what he was doing until he heard Dick let out an odd laugh before saying, “Need some help?”

It would have been embarrassing, if he had just been rubbing his throbbing erection through his jeans, the erection that he’d been ignoring since they’d gotten in the car and Dick had started filling him in about fucking the bartender at one of the bars they went to. It had happened years ago, but Dick was _extremely _graphic about the whole thing.

Yes, it would have been embarrassing, if in the end Dick hadn’t started off by pulling over in an under pass, pulling Jason’s cock out and found the perfect pace and grip to start jacking him off.

Jason remembered the way his eyes rolled back at the feeling of Dick going down on him, underneath a busy highway in the middle of Gotham. So many people could have seen them if it weren’t for the tinted windows. But Jason remembered not caring, and the feeling of not caring feeling bad, but in a good way.

The feeling of his seat being forced back, and the visual of Dick leaning over the area between their seats and twisting his torso in such a way that it looked uncomfortable, but he managed to put more effort into getting Jason off.

Dick had locked his fingers between Jason’s, he could remember the warmth, the quiet, drawn out groan he let out as Dick looked up his body and into his eyes as he went down on him again.

Now Jason was fully jacking himself off in his shower, breathing hot and heavy against the wall, letting water drip down his body, over his brow as he huffed out a quiet, “Fuck.”

If he had thought about it, he would have called Dick, and at least filled him on what he was doing. He wondered how Dick would react. The elder of the two hadn’t offered _himself _as the person Jason could fuck, but Jason was willing to bet that Dick wouldn’t turn him down.

Suddenly the thought was intruded, and the concept of how _experienced _Dick was made Jason’s head spin. Dick wanted Jason to be more like him. Because he could be. They both could be like that, together, Jason thought.

Finally Jason pulled himself away, turning off the shower and half drying off before stepping out into his room and collapsing onto his bed, where springs from the bed dug uncomfortably into his back as he grabbed his phone.

The phone rang, as he’d managed to find lotion that he kept for this rare occasion in his bedside table.

“Jason?” Dick said over the phone just as Jason had gripped his cock again, squeezing the head.

“Hey,” Jason panted, hoping he didn’t sound too obvious.

There was a beat of silence, “What’s up, Jay?”

“Are you alone?” Jason asked, waiting to do anything until he had an answer.

Another beat of silence. Longer, until there was some shuffling in the background, and the sound of a door shutting.

“I am now.” Dick said, and his voice didn’t sound confused, nor did it sound like he was fully aware of what Jason was calling about.

The strokes started up again, but slow and gentle.

“Jason?” Dick asked after there was silence.

“Just talk to me.” Jason insisted quietly, watching his body tense as his hand pumped his shaft quicker.

“What the hell are you do…ing…” Dick trailed off.

“You said I needed to loosen up.” Jason reminded him breathily, moving with purpose now, hanging onto Dick’s every sound.

Dick knew what he was doing. Suddenly there was a sigh into the phone. Jason couldn’t tell if it was disappointment, or something else.

“I did…you could have told me –“

“I know, I know,” Jason said with another quiet _fuck_ after, “It just happened…I was in the shower and…”

“It’s okay…” Dick said, the tone in his voice sounding almost patronizing, and Jason hated that he liked it, “What were you thinking about?”

Thank God, Jason thought he’d never ask.

A breath escaped his lips, he could feel his body starting to become slick with a light sheen of sweat, and he couldn’t quite get the words out all at once, “that….that one time…”

“Yeah…with me, you mean?”

Jason nodded, though he knew Dick couldn’t see him, “Nhh hm…”

“When I swallowed your cum?” his voice was more hushed, as if he was trying not to be heard.

“Fuck, uh-ugh,” Jason huffed out, “I didn’t get to that part yet.”

“You remember, right?” Dick asked, teasingly. Of course he did. But just as he was starting to visualize it, Dick said, “I was sucking your cock and you just started cumming in my mouth without even warning me,”

Jason’s head tilted back, as he reached up and put the phone on speaker, letting it fall to the side. His breathing was heavy, and very audible, even throughout the whole room.

“Sorry about that,” Jason let out in another huff.

“No you’re not…” Dick laughed, “that’s what you wanted. I bet you want that right now, don’t you?”

Jason winced, let out a quick breath before drawing his legs up as he writhed slightly against his sheets, “Yeah,”

“Yeah…” Dick repeated, “where are you?”

Jason was so close, his body was tightening and then easing, as he propped himself up on his elbow, “Bed,” he said through heavy sighs.

“Are you naked?”

“Yeah.” Jason answered instantly.

He watched his cock leaking, the way it was growing red with his relentless handle on it, squeezing himself every once in a while to hold onto this for a little bit longer.

“I wish I was there.” Dick murmured, “I bet you look so good…I’d love to see how much you’re body has changed since then.”

Those words jolted through Jason’s body, sending a wave of pleasure that ended up leaking out of his cock again. He let out a desperate moan.

“Maybe next time I’ll just show up, get you naked and give you a massage…everywhere…with oil…it’d be a good excuse to feel you’re thighs and arms.”

“Is that the part you like?” Jason asked, somehow, though he could barely speak.

“In order it’d probably be your face, cock, and your thighs...but then there isn’t a part of you that I wouldn’t love to touch.”

“Oh my God,” Jason breathed, and Dick had managed to hear it, hear his pace in his voice.

There was a long moment of what felt like silence to Jason, but to Dick it was the slick sound of Jason’s hand working over his cock quickly and the sound of Jason breathing heavily. The sounds were getting to Dick, making him hard.

Suddenly Dick’s voice came over the phone again, “If I was there I’d let you fuck me.”

“Nngh, Jesus,” Jason growled, feeling his legs start to grow heavy, feeling his body tighten, and edging closer.

“Or I could fuck you…or we could just do both. I bet you’d look incredible all tied up, with your cock hard like that…fuck.”

“Dick,” Jason moaned, “I’m gonna come.”

Dick’s breathing could be heard now, as he breathed, “Yeah, come all over yourself, Jay.”

Jason’s legs tensed as he let out a string of cuss words, intermixed with grunts and moans, and gripped his sheets with his left hand as the hot, thick ropes of cum shot up and over the tight muscles of his abs.

Letting out a couple short huffs of strained breath as he let his body ease back and sink into the bed, Jason listened to Dick trying to hold the phone away from his mouth, to hide the pace of his breathing.

“Thanks,” was all Jason said, before hanging up the phone while staring up at his ceiling, half mortified at what he’d just done. He didn’t give Dick the chance to tell him anything else.

He just needed a little help.

But he was sure Dick would undoubtedly bring it up again, and again, until things finally escalated like he wanted them to, clearly.


End file.
